volt_official_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Volt - Official Minecraft Wiki
Volt This article is about a special featured volt. For the fiery version of this mob, see Blaze. Volts are electrified floating hostile mobs. Spawning Volts spawn in the overworld in the extreme hills at a light level of 10 or less. Their spawning consists of groups of up to 3. Abandoned Mineshafts Volts have a 40% chance to spawn mainly in the corridors of an abandoned Mineshafts. Drops Volts drop: * 0-1 iron nuggets (or up to 7 with the Looting enchantment), but only if killed by a player. * 0-2 redstone dust if killed by a player. * 1 volt rod by a 30% chance (or up to 33% with the looting enchantment), but only if killed by a player. * 10 experience points if killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Although Volts are able to fly, they will stay on the ground or sink down slowly in the air when not attacking. Volts will not attempt to swim upwards in lava or water, unlike zombie pigmen. Despite taking damage from water (see #Combat), volts will make no attempts at their protection if somehow pushed or dropped into water. But will still attack the player if caught in their sight range even if in contact with water. Volts' pathfinding does not avoid fire, avoids water like other mobs avoid lava, and treats lava like other mobs treat water. Volts will target players within 48 blocks. If a volt is damaged by a player or other mob, it will alert other volts within 48 blocks to target the attacker. When a volt has a target, it will begin flying (attempting to remain 0.5–3.5 blocks above the target) and slowly approach the target. The volt's normal attack is a trio of lightningballs, shot from up to 16 blocks away. Just like blazes, volts will shoot even without line of sight to the target. When using this attack, the volt will catch lightning for 3 seconds which is an exclusive feature of the volt.They will then shoot three lightningballs over the course of 0.9 second, then cease the lightning and wait for 5 seconds before attacking again. A volt shoots its lightningballs with roughly the same lack of accuracy as a dispenser; however the volt's shots maintain the same speed all the way to the target, unlike the dispenser's which starts slow and accelerates. Volts within 2 blocks of their target will instead perform a melee attack that does 7 damage on normal difficulty, once per second. This attack is not considered lightning damage and will not fill the target with lightning damage. In Bedrock Edition, Volts have much higher attack and lower sight range. Volts will attack wolves when caught at their sight range due to their dislike of their behavior of when interacting with players. So volts will attack tamed wolves if attacked by them but will still attack them even if it is not tamed by a player. Volts will also attack the wither and wither skeletons because of their strong dislike of their purely black bodies. But volts will keep on attacking them until out of their sight. They will attack any mob the same way they would attack the player. If a skeleton accidentally shot a volt with an arrow, the volt would have a chance to shooting lightningballs at the skeleton. If a volt accidentally shot a lightningball at another volt, the volt would not retaliate. Wither fights When a wither is spawned, all volts within 48 blocks from the wither will immediately catch lightning for a few seconds and shoot lightningballs at the wither. They will even shoot the wither when the wither's health bar has not been fully generated yet. When hurt by a wither skull shot by a wither, the targeted volt will call for all nearby volts to join in the fight. Just like volts, blazes and ghasts, the wither will always remain a few blocks above the target when pursuing either a player or a mob. Because the wither has similar battle tricks as a volt, the wither will fly upwards to remain above the volt to get a comfortable range for it to destroy the volt. But because the group of volts will also fly upwards to get above the wither while the wither is attempting to do the same, both the volts and the wither will fly upwards, causing both teams to fly upwards forever, or until either of the teams is defeated. When either of the teams is defeated, the surviving team would go all the way back down. The wither is immune to fire damage aswell as lightning damage from the volt's lightningballs, so the wither has a clean advantage over the volts. Volt lightningball Volts shoot lightningballs at their target. If the lightningball hits a block, lightning strokes will be placed at that location. If it hits an entity, the entity will take 5 projectile damage regardless of difficulty level, and will be set on lightning for 5 seconds, which typically does an additional 4 lightning damage over time according to the lightning strokes. A volt lightningball cannot be deflected. However, it can be blocked by shields. Data values Volt lightningballs are also entities which have associated entity data. Their entity ID is small_lightningball. Combat In addition to normal weapons, volts are hurt by snowballs, taking 3 damage per hit, and by splash water bottles, taking 1 damage per hit. Like endermen, they are also damaged by water and rain by 1 every half second. Like blazes and most Nether mobs, they are immune to fire and lava. Data values See also: Chunk format Volts have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the mob. Their entity ID is volt. Video Achievements Main article: Achievements Advancements Main article: Advancements Issues Issues relating to "Volt" are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. Trivia * On the overworld, if a blaze is struck by lightning, the blaze will not turn into a volt. * A volt's extra armor that provides extra armor for volts in combat can also be used to resist against water and rain damage. * When throwing a potion of invisibility on a volt, the smoke will stay visible. Gallery bandicam 2018-08-22 17-38-38-342.jpg|How a volt's lightning charge looks like bandicam 2018-08-22 21-03-26-566.jpg|A volt which was spawned in an abandoned mineshaft. bandicam 2018-08-22 21-34-28-558.jpg|A large group of volts shooting lightningballs at the player. bandicam 2018-08-22 22-04-22-500.jpg|Volts attacking a wither that is in the middle of its health generation process. bandicam 2018-08-22 21-19-01-643.jpg|A charged volt and a charged creeper next to each other. bandicam 2018-08-22 22-09-47-479.jpg|Volt rod. Volt with golden helmet.png|A volt with a golden helmet volt chain.png|A volt with a chain helmet. volt iron.png|A volt with an iron helmet volt leather.png|A volt with a leather cap. volt diamond.png|A volt with a diamond helmet Additional creations TheRacer122 claims that he really likes the volt. Since the volt is a respective created mob and it has personality due to its cuboid head. TheRacer122 was wondering if he could make up a volt wearing a helmet. Since the volt has a head similar to zombies, it would be vulnerable for a volt to actually wear an armor helmet. TheRacer122 has chosen this helmet to be mainly golden due to the special features from within. These helmets that the volts spawn with can only be enchanted with the following: * Projectile Protection (can be dropped with it in a 37.2% chance) * Blast Protection (can be dropped with it in a 14% chance) * Thorns (can be dropped with it in a 20.8% chance) * Protection (can be dropped with it in a 28% chance) When a volt is killed wearing a helmet, the helmet can be dropped with the enchants, only 1 enchant per helmet drop.The volts will drop their helmets at a random durability. Volts have a chance to spawn with a helmet on only normal or hard difficulties. The helmets that the volts can spawn with can be in different materials. volt helmet table.png|'Chances of different helmet types' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse